1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer having a function for preventing overheat of a CPU.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various kinds of battery-powered, lap-top type or notebook type portable personal computers have been developed. In these portable computers, the performance of CPUs has been enhanced, and thereby the users can easily obtain a comfortable environment for use.
However, the amount of heat produced by the CPU increases as the performance thereof becomes higher, and the heat causes various troubles and problems. Specifically, the heat of the CPU raises the temperature of the inside of the computer up to a level exceeding the operation guaranteed temperature of other parts, or the CPU malfunctions due to its own heat.
To solve these problems, some methods have been adopted. For example, the temperature of the CPU itself is monitored and if the amount of heat produced by the CPU is too great, the operation speed of the CPU is lowered or the CPU is cooled by a motor fan.
If the operation speed of the CPU is lowered, however, the performance of the computer is automatically degraded, irrespective of the user's intention, and the environment of use deteriorates. On the other hand, if the motor fan is driven to cool the CPU, a relatively high power is consumed by the motor fan and the battery operation time of the portable computer is shortened.